Couplets for Kurt
by yoshi456
Summary: Sam writes couplets for Kurt to express his feelings


Sam and Kurt have been friends since Kurt came back to McKinley High. Sam have been having feelings for Kurt but doesn't know how to tell. So he texts Quinn for help.

"Hey Quinn" Sam said to Quinn in her locker

"What's your issue?" Quinn asked

"Don't tell Kurt but I like him" Sam admitted to her. She smiled

"I knew it!" Quinn said

"What" Sam asked

"I knew you liked him" Quinn said excited "I'm going to tell Kurt" Quinn was about to run but Sam stopped her.

"No you won't be because I want to be the one to tell" Sam corrected Quinn "But I don't know how"

"I know how" Quinn said

"How?" Sam asked curiously

"Have you read A series of Unfortunate Events?" Quinn asked.

"No" Sam answered

"Well, it's a series of adventures about three unfortunate children's that lives with an evil count that wants their fortune but luckily they escape but along other people that they are forced to live, that count kills each adult to get the children's fortune" Quinn was telling Sam about the collection but Sam stopped her.

"Um,Quinn?" Sam asked

"Yes,Sam" Quinn said

"How is this going to help me get Kurt?" Sam asked

"Yeah,sorry, in their seventh book, they have some friends being capped by the evil count, so those friends of the unfortunate children writes them couplets to tell a message" Quinn finished telling Sam.

"So, what are couplets?" Sam asked

"Couplets are small lines of poetry" Quinn said

"Okay" Sam said

"Use lovely couplets to tell Kurt your feelings" Quinn suggested "but, the first word needs to have the letters of you name as first letter of the first word" Quinn said

"Honestly, I'm confused" Sam said

"Don't worry, I will help you" Quinn said

"Thanks Quinn" Sam said. Quinn smiled

"You welcome" Quinn said

**NEXT DAY **

When Kurt goes to his locker before chemistry, he finds piece of paper written with something.

_Sun arises when you wake up with a smile on your face_

_As the day go, nature takes a bow to a beautiful creature_

_My, you are that beautiful creature I see everyday around_

When Kurt reads this, he smiles but doesn't know who wrote it to him and goes to class. Then in lunch, he went to Mercedes.

"Hey boo, what's that?" Mercedes asks

"Someone left this in my locker and I don't know who" Kurt said showing her the paper

Mercedes reads it and knows who was the person but she wanted to be a surprise to Kurt. "Well, that most be someone that really likes you and doesn't know how to tell you" Mercedes said

"Maybe" Kurt said standing up and going to his locker, where he finds another one.

_Everyday I see you I get butterflies in my stomach I know that you hate _

_Valentine's day but I would be your heart forever _

_And seeing you not beside me makes me wanting more to look for you_

_Nature is your element and I admire that from you _

_So, if you want to look for me I'm in the place where music is being expressed _

_"_Mercedes!" Kurt screamed when he sees her in the hallway

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked worried

"I got another paper from the strange person" Kurt said

"So?" Mercedes asked

"That person wrote that if I want to know the person to meet in the place where music s being expressed" Kurt said

"The choir room, I guess" Mercedes said guessing

"Okay, Bye" Kurt said

**Choir Room**

Sam was waiting Kurt in the choir room with a bouquet of roses and chocolate hearts. When he sees Kurt entering the room, he hides the roses and the hearts in his book bag because he was getting nervous.

"Hey Kurt" Sam said watching Kurt enter the room

"Hey Sam" Kurt said

"So, did you get my couplets?" Sam asked

"Yours? To me?" Kurt asked. Sam nodded

"Yes, mine to you" Sam answered "so what do you say?Wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Let me see" Kurt said. Sam getting nervous

Kurt went to in front facing Sam and kissed him in the lips and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and deepening the kiss. Quinn and Mercedes were watching the whole scene with excitement. When they pulled apart, they were holding each other smiling.

"Kurt?" Sam asked

"What?" Kurt said

"You know all the things I wrote to you in those couplets?" Sam said. Kurt nodded

"I mean it. From the beautiful creature to nature being your element. I wanted you since you left McKinley but I wasn't sure about my feelings for you. But when you came back, my feelings got clear and were true but I didn't know how would you react because I thought that you didn't wanted me" Sam confessed to Kurt.

"Really?" Kurt said. A tear was falling down the cheek but Sam kiss it away

"Of course, _mi amor_" Sam said kissing Kurt again

When they separated, Sam remembered that he had the roses and the chocolate in his book bag.

"I have something for you" Sam sang. Kurt blushed

"What?" Kurt asked.

"This" Sam said handing him the roses and the chocolate hearts. Kurt blushed even more

"Are these for me?" Kurt asked. Sam nodded

"For you, babe" Sam said smiling holding one of Kurt's hand

"Wow, thanks Sam" Kurt said exited hugging Sam

"You welcome" Sam said kissing Kurt's neck lightly.

"I really love you Sam" Kurt said

"I know" Sam said giving Kurt a peek kiss.


End file.
